The Anime Games 2: Catching Fan Flames
by snowcloud8
Summary: A year after the first annual T.A.G. has transpired, the second annual Anime Games has just begun, and with that, comes a new line up of anime characters. Each of these twenty four tributes must fight to the death to stay alive until only one victor remains. Who will win? And who will fall? Based on and inspired by allison-emerson's The Anime Games & Suzanne Collin's Hunger Games.


**Due to my love of allison-emerson's tragic story, The Anime Games, I felt that there needed to be a sequel. After this story, I am planning to have a second story afterwards to make it a complete triology, and do so have permission to continue on allison-emerson's story in order to do so. I only hope it will live up to the expectations the first story had.**

**Because of awesome circumstances, I am releasing this story the day I go to see the premiere of _the Hunger Games: Catching Fire. _My college roommate, Gabby and I, will be seeing it with a lot of girls from our dorm; we saw the first movie last night in the lobby in preparation for the premiere. We already have our tickets and are rearing and ready to go. It's going to be tons of fun and I can't wait to see it! [My little sister is so envious that I get to see it first, but she's going to go see it the next day].**

**As for my story, I hope you all enjoy it, and may the odds ever be in your favor.**

**I ****do not own the first TAG story nor any of the anime/misc. characters in the story. I do, however, own this story. No copyright infringement!**

**Prologue**

Five hundred years after the Feudal Era, in modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi was sitting in her room trying to study for a math exam before she heard a tap on her window. She turned and saw a dog half demon with glaring gold eyes and long, silver hair. He wore a feudal era red kosode shirt and hakama pants tied up with an equally blood red obi.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?! I told you, I have to study for my math exam." Kagome said, mildly irritated that the half demon followed her home again.

"I don't care. Finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku is more important than some dumb math test." the demon huffed, crossing his arms as he stood on her window sill.

"For you, maybe, but not for me! I need to study this time. If I don't at least pull an 80 on this exam, I'm going to flunk out of junior high school!"

"So? Who needs school? I can take care of you, Kagome. You don't need some dumb school to get through life."

"Shows how much you know. In my world, you need a college education to get a job, and going to college means finishing high school, and being able to start high school means I have to finish junior high school!"

The half demon just blinked at her, stubbornly and naïvely looking down at her from atop her window sill. Kagome sighed defeated, getting up from her chair and cramming her school books into her yellow backpack. _He just isn't going to get it..._

"Fine. But we're coming back in three days for me to take that exam, and I'm going to be studying a lot of the time while we're in the Feudal Era, so don't expect to bother me every five seconds to find the sacred jewel shards."

"Whatever. Just hurry up and jump on my back." he urged before she mounted his back and he jumped off of the window towards the Higurashi shrine. He was just about to jump down the Bone Eater's well before Kagome pulled on his shoulder.

"Wait! Stop for a second, Inuyasha!" Kagome quickly jumped off of the half demon's back before running towards the edge of the Bone Eater's well.

"Why? What is it now? Did you forget some of your 'homework'?" he asked irritably impatient as she jumped off of his back.

"No. I thought I saw... or sensed something..." she said as she examined the side of the well. "I was right! Here it is!"

The young priestess victoriously held up a white piece of paper.

"Well? What is it?"

"It's note..." Kagome analyzed before she began reading it aloud, Inuyasha curiously looking over her shoulder, even though he couldn't read modern Japanese.

_'Dear Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi,_

_Yes, I know who you are. I am hosting an event that I think you two will find interesting. A group of acquaintances and I have achieved the final remaining jewel shards and are holding an event. If you participate and win the T.A.G. tournament, you will be awarded the Shikon jewel shards. As you can see in the envelope, a shard has been awarded to you for transport. Just jump into the Bone Eater's well holding this shard, and you both will be transported to the destination of the event. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor._

_Signed, Kami and associates.'_

"I knew I sensed the presence of another shard!" Kagome said as she held the shard that rolled into her hand. "But why is it turning purple?"

"Who cares? As long as we have another shard and win the others from this Kami person, we'll defeat Naraku in no time!"

"Is that your answer for everything?" Kagome said rhetorically before hanging onto Inuyasha as they both descended into the well.

* * *

"Tsukune!" called out a voluptuous pinkette with long hair and emerald eyes. She wore a teal school uniform, a short, forest green, accordion skirt, and a black choker with pearl beads leading towards a silver Rosario, with a red cat eye in the center, over her bust.

"Hmm? What is it, Moka?" asked Tsukune. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and wore the same school uniform, only with black pants; he was just your average, ordinary human. Too bad he went to a school for monsters. Even his friends were monsters. The one he liked the most was Moka Akashiya, a cute vampire who liked to suck on his blood every now and then.

"The principal wants us to go on a mission into the human world. He says it's at the utmost importance that we go see him in his office, right away!"

"Really?! We can go to the Human World?! Just the t-two of us?!"

"Y-Yes." Moka grinned shyly. "But I'm still kinda nervous. I know you're human, Tsukune, but that world still kinda makes me all jittery."

"It's okay, Moka-san. I'll protect you."

"Tsukune..." she grinned softly.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune said tentatively, inching closer to his crush before he was crushed by a pair of large breasts.

"Nooooo! I don't want Tsukune to have to go to the scary Human World!" whined a blue-haired succubus as she glomped onto the poor, defenseless human, smothering Tsukune's head into her bosom.

"Kurumu, give Tsukune back! I have to take him to the principal's office!" Moka grunted, pulling at Tsukune's arm before a pan fell atop of Kurumu's head.

"Stop bothering Tsukune and Moka, you big-breasted bimbo!" the young witch, Yukari huffed, confidently waving her heart shaped wand.

"Oh yeah?! Says the girl with mosquito bites for a chest!" Kurumu retorted angrily, starting to grope the little witch's flat chest.

"...I could go with Tsukune." mumbled the snow woman, Mizore, who stood at her usual, stalkerish distance with a lollipop in her mouth.

"No! Tsukune, tell them you're coming with me!" Kurumi growled, pulling at his jacket once more.

"Tsukuneeeeeeeee!" Moka whined, still clinging onto his arm.

_'Why can't I ever have a normal day?'_ Tsukune sighed internally as he looked at his 'harem' fighting over him, almost threatening to tear him apart.

* * *

A young boy sat on the edge of a foggy pond boardwalk. His messy, dark, forest green hair was pulled into his usual low ponytail to keep hair out of his green eyes. He was doing his usual writings out on the lake. It was always calming and peaceful to him. Also, it was the time of the day where he visited the little Duck that splashed about on the lakeside.

Over the years, he had grown fond of the awkward spaz and came to visit her nearly every day. Now, he was charged with the task of one day finding a way to give her a happy ending with the Drosselmeyer writing power he had inherited. The problem? She actually _was _a duck.

_'It's no use! No matter how many times I try to write her story, I can't get her to turn back into a girl...'_ Fakir thought irritably. His writer's block had been going on for two years. He could write other stories, about knights and knaves and damsels in distress, but not about the one thing that mattered most to him: Duck. His Duck.

Suddenly, a deus ex machima envelope floated down from the sky before it landed delicately on the pond's surface, causing small ripples to sway the yellow bird.

"Quack?" the bird said before she swam over towards the letter, grabbing it with her beak and handing it to Fakir. Carefully, Fakir tried to open the soaking letter. But a small necklace quickly fell out of the envelope and began to sink into the pond's murky waters.

With a startled quack, Duck quickly dove underneath for the pendant before a small red light came from the bottom of the lake. Instead of a duck, a girl with orange braided hair came up coughing for air.

"Wow... I could've died..." the girl sighed, grateful that she had just enough air to get back up towards the surface.

"D-Duck?! You're- you're a-!" Fakir exclaimed. The girl looked down at the surface of the water, noticing that she no longer had wings and had hands instead.

_'Wow! I'm a girl! I'm human again!'_ Duck thought, observing that orange strings of hair and smooth pink skin replaced her soft, yellow duck feathers.

"You're uh... naked." Fakir said with less enthusiasm, a red blush now staining his cheeks.

"Qua-!" she squeaked before she smothered her yelp under the waves.

"Here..." the boy mumbled, not turning his head as he handed his friend his black overcoat.

"Cool! Fakir, look! It says we're invited to a party." Duck said, holding the dripping letter. "We should go!"

"Stupid! Don't go accepting invitations from people we don't know. What if they were the ones that turned you into this?!"

"Why would you be mad?! I thought you wanted me to be human!"

"I do- I mean, I did-...! But not if it means having you to go through everything we went through with the Prince and the Raven."

"I don't care how I ended up this way. It's the first time I've been human in two years, and I want to go to a party!" she pouted.

"Ugh... fine. I guess we can go, since we're no longer part of the story, so we can leave Kinkan Town." Fakir observed.

_'But what if Duck's transformation is just part of another story?'_ he snapped his parchment book shut, one handed, with a sigh before he placed his writing quill inside his vest pocket._ 'Guess we won't know until we get there.'_

* * *

"LUCY!" yelled a fiery, pink haired dragon slayer mage as he ran through the Fairy Tail guild.

"Keep it down, would ya?! No one wants to hear you shouting so early in the morning, much less smell your dragon breath, Natsu!" growled the ice wizard, Gray.

"What did you say, you frigged ice bastard?!" Natsu roared, butting heads with Gray.

"Will you two just STOP already?!" yelled a busty young blonde woman, trying to push the two wizards apart. She had part of her hair tied on the side with a blue ribbon to accent her brown eyes, and wore a white tank top with a blue accordion skirt. "Natsu, what did you want?"

"Oh yeah... I found a really cool job for us on the guild bulletin board!" Natsu grinned, showing her the paper.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" Lucy shrieked, snatching the mission out of his hands. "One million jewel reward!? PLUS a celestial key!?"

"Yeah! All we have to do is enter and win a tournament. Something called a TAG tournament. Piece of cake!"

"Are you sure? If there's a million jewel reward, it might be tough..."

"Of course I'm sure! With you and me, nothing can beat Team Natsu!" Natsu puffed fire and smoke enthusiastically. "I'm getting fired up just thinking about it!"

"But Natsu, look here, it says that only two people can complete the mission." Lucy pointed at the reward.

"So?"

"Don't you get it? It means, we can't bring Happy with us."

"Awww, but Happy's family. I don't want to leave him behind."

"I know you don't, Natsu. But we really need the money for this month's rent. You destroying half the town with your Dragon Roars is starting to take its toll every time we receive a job. And besides, it's asking for two wizards to be in competition. Happy can only use aero magic, and it isn't strong enough to do so more than fifteen minutes."

"Then why are you going, Lucy? I'm more qualified to compete than you are." Happy said flippantly, chewing on a piece of grilled fish on the bar table next to them. He looked like a blue and white cat with a green backpack, but really he was from an ancient race called Exceeds. Unfortunately, they are an extremely weak species.

"What did you say...?" Lucy growled lowly.

"It's Lucy's choice whether or not to take a mission..." said a gruff voice belong to the infamous fairy queen, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. "This might help her grow as a wizard in the long run."

"No! I'm not letting Natsu leave without me, and that's final." Happy huffed, crossing his blue cat arms stubbornly.

"Hey, did you guys hear? Some sky fish are migrating today, and they say the person that catches one receives a year supply of fish." said one of the other Fairy Tail guild members.

Happy jumped off the table stool, pulling a Chinese straw hat over his eyes dramatically.

"You go on ahead, Natsu... I've got some fish to catch!" Happy said as he marched out the door, fishing pole in hand.

"Guess that solves that problem..." Natsu said surreally, Lucy falling over with an unbelievable look on her face.

"I know the mission is dangerous, Lucy..." Natsu grinned, giving her the thumbs up. "But, I'll be sure to bail you out of any trouble along the way!"

Lucy did a half smile before it broke out into a full-on grin.

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Watanuki Kimihiro was doing his usual chore of cooking in the kitchen before Mokona jumped on the counter.

"Mmmm smells great!" Mokona said in an adorable scratching voice.

Well, it's not ready yet, so no tasting." he scolded, receiving an 'awww' from the fuzzy black creature before Watanuki continued whisking. "What did you want anyways?"

"Miss Yuko would like to see you!"

"Right now, when I'm preparing her dinner...?" Watanuki mumbled to himself before he sighed and grabbed a bottle of sake. "Coming."

"I have a job for the two of you."

"The two of-ARGH! What is HE doing here!?" Watanuki yelled, pointing angrily at an entering Doumeki.

"Yuko called me here. Stop acting like such an infant child." Doumeki said stoically.

"I am NOT acting like a child! Of course you WOULD say that, seeing that you always try to act so cool, but I know that you're really the infant here, Dou-ma-ki!"

"Whatever..." Doumeki sighed before Yuko cleared her throat.

"Ahem. If you would allow me to finish, I think this conversation could benefit you greatly, Watanuki."

"Huh?" Yuko poured herself a glass of sake before she casually leaned up against the loveseat in her loosely fitting yukata.

"I need you two to go to this TAG event for me in my place. I would attend, but I'm restricted by certain guidelines not to leave this dimension."

"W-Wait. You mean this... TAG event, or whatever, is in another dimension?"

"That is correct. If you attend the TAG event and win, I will consider you wish payment fulfilled.

"Y-You mean it?! I won't have to work in the shop anymore."

"-If you come back alive, that is."

"You'd just send someone off to their death so unattached!?" Watanuki yelled.

"I did warn you. Everything comes at a price. Nothing can be taken without payment, without disrupting the universal balance. Choices like this don't come along every day, but it is ultimately your decision, Watanuki. Nothing is set in stone. Fate will ultimately decide the outcome. That and, maybe, a higher power. Doumeki will be your spiritual chaperone; his priest powers will greatly increase the likelihood of you returning home."

Watanuki contemplated with himself, not really fond of the possibility of dying or worse, being with Doumeki, but he would be finally free of all of those ghost pestering and trying to possess him. After debating with himself for a minute, he looked back up at the dimensional witch.

"...Fine. I'll do it." he said solemnly.

"Great!" Yuko said cheerfully clapping her hands together. "After we have the lovely dinner you made, we'll set up the preparations right away!"

"Oh no, the curry!" Watanuki yelled as he ran off to keep the food from burning.

* * *

The streetlight just turned on in the Ikebukuro district of Tokyo. The brilliance of the street lights and cars bounced off of two figures walking down the street. One of them was a black man with dreadlock brown curls and brown eyes with glasses. The other was a blonde with scruffy blonde hair that hid brown eyes behind his blue sunglasses, even though it was nighttime. He wore a suit, like the other gentleman, only his was composed only of a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, vest, and pants. To any outsider, he would've appeared as a bartender on his break. Then again, a lot of people already knew who Shizuo Heiwajima was.

"Hello Shizuo, Tom. Would you like some Russia Sushi? It good." said Simon, the black, Russian, Japanese sushi chef, who was handing out pamphlet coupons.

"No thanks, Simon. Not tonight. We've got another job to do before the night is up."

"Maybe next time. I give you discount just for you two, next time you come by: unagi with salmon and yellowtail."

"Looking forward to it." Tom replied before he continued walking with his body guard.

"So, Tom, what is this other job you've got for me?" Shizuo said as he lit up his cigarette.

"I've received information about some clients of mine who are out of town that haven't paid. Luckily, due to one of my sources, they are supposed to be close outside of town right now."

"How far 'outside of town'?" the blonde asked suspiciously.

"Just a little outside of Tokyo, in the country. I'd go there myself, but they'd recognize me the second I got there. I've done business with them before, and they're not to fond of me coming around, poking my nose into their affairs."

"Tch... out of town. Pisses me off..." Shizuo growled, crushing the cigarette in between his fingers before tossing it on the ground and stamping it out with his foot.

"These should be the list of instructions and directions that will take you where you need to go; make sure to read them. I've called you a cab and everything. This time, try not to trash anything too badly..." He handed the paper to Shizuo, who looked at it briefly before crumpling it up and putting it into his pocket.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever..." Shizuo waved off as he irritably crawled into the cab and shut the door.

"...And try not to die." Tom said solemnly after the yellow taxi sped away, the whispering, echoing neighs of a black motorcycle rippling through the air as a cyclist with a yellow kitty helmet raced by the cab, waving at the angry blonde inside before she sped off into the night.

**(in another building, outside of Ikebukuro)**

Izaya looked at the nighttime outline of the city of Tokyo. Oh, how he just LOVED humans! It was so much fun just to mess with them and see how they react. Suddenly, a ding was heard from his desktop computer. His onyx eyes scanned over his email before his usual evil smirk spread across his face.

"This looks like it could be fun..." he grinned curtly. His secretary, Namie Yagiri, stared at him oddly as he grabbed his black fur coat. "I'm going out now, Namie-chan. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Wait-! How long will you be g-? Argh..." She huffed angrily at her employer as he slammed the door. She drummed her hand on the railing before she wandered down the stairs and curiously looked at his desktop screen, which he had left generously untouched as he left. She scrolled over his recently read email that read 'T.A.G. invitation.'

_Why on Earth does he find this invitation so fun-?_

* * *

"Hey guys!" shouted a with shaggy blonde hair. "Check out this invitation Yug just got!"

The dirty blonde, delinquent-looking boy waved a scrap piece of paper in the air as his small circle of friends looked up from their desks as he walked in with a much shorter boy with spiky black hair and stringy blonde bangs.

"What is it, Joey?" asked a boy with a brown Mohawk.

"Yug got invited to some duel on a fancy, schmancy island!" Joey said, slapping the piece of paper down on the table.

"Wow Yugi, that's great!" exclaimed a brunette girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes. "I wonder where the island is? I can't wait to go there with you guys. It will be such a blast with all of us there. We can have a picnic on the beach! Tristan can bring all the lawn chairs and Joey can bring the blanket and umbrella while I prepare us a tropical picnic."

"Awww Tea, don't girl up Yugi's trip so much." sighed Tristan, who wasn't really liking the idea of doing something girly as a picnic.

"As much as I would like that, Tea, I can't take anyone but the pharaoh with me." Yugi sadly declined, holding onto the straps of his backpack on his back. "They specifically requested that me and him will compete. It's a private invitation."

Tea sighed in disappointment before Joey smiled in reassurance.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Yug. We'll still be rootin' for ya when you're competin.'" Joey said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Yugi! We'll support you, even when we're apart." Tristan said, emphatically getting up from his desk, almost knocking over his desk and chair.

"Thanks guys..." Yugi smiled as everyone put their hands out together, Tea grabbing her magic marker from her purse, drawing a smiley face around all of their hands.

"Remember our friendship sign when you're gone. We'll always be with you, Yugi. Always." Tea remarked as they threw their hands in the air and broke from the huddle.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking on through the hilly plains on a dirt path after they had defeated Ansem and closed the Door to Darkness. Now, they were just at a loss at where to go and what to do next.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Donald, turning towards his brunette friend. He had spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and wore a black and white hoodie with a red tank top and puffy shorts with big, yellow shoes.

"We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey." Sora replied, his hands behind his head.

"But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?" Goofy asked. They all looked at one another before they all fell over and sighed in defeat. Sora was just about to give up hope when he noticed a figure dart out in front of them. It was Pluto, King Mickey's dog!

"Pluto, where have you been?" Goofy asked before he noticed that the hound had a piece of paper in his mouth. "Huh? That paper... that paper has the King's seal on it!"

The yellow, slobber hound dropped it at the threesome's feet before he sat down and panted. Sora picked up the letter with two fingers, the envelope slightly covered in drool before he pulled out the letter and read it.

_Dear Sora, Donald, and Goofy,_

_I suppose you all are wondering where I am. I can't tell ya, but I will say that I am in a safe place. I wouldn't say you should go looking for me at the moment, since I've still got so much to do to help restore the world order. Sora, if you want to see Riku again, come by the white castle over the next couple of hills. A girl there from the T.A.G. agency has been sent there to escort you to him, but she says that only Sora can come through the portal, as it is only built for her and one other. Good luck to you all and please take care of Queen Minnie while I'm gone._

_King Mickey_

"So Riku and the King DID make it out of the Realm of Darkness!" Sora exclaimed

"That's great, Sora." grinned Goofy before he sadly said "Sorry that we can't come with ya..."

"It's alright. You'll all be right in here." Sora said, slapping his palm to his chest.

"Alright, Goofy, come on. We've got to get back to the castle." Donald said gruffly. "Goodbye, Sora."

"Right. See ya later, Sora." Goofy waved as the two knights chased after Pluto.

_Riku, here I come..._

* * *

It was another lovely day in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping; everything was at peace. Except...

"Why did the princess called you and your friends out so suddenly?" Spike, Twilight Sparkle's scaly green and purple pet dragon asked as the ponies walked through the palace entrance.

"I don't know, but if both Princess Celestia and Luna are requesting us, it's of great importance. It must have to do with the Elements of Harmony, or they wouldn't have called all of us out here."

"Whatever it is, I hope it'll be quick. I left Apple Bloom and Big Mac in charge of the farm, and I don't want them to be overwhelmed with all the work." said Applejack worriedly, pulling her cowgirl hat over her scraggly blonde ponytail mane.

"Yes... I was going to give Mr. Beaverton Beaverteeth a bath. His wife says he never washes up for dinner, so I'm making sure he's squeaky clean..." Fluttershy whispered, as usual, her pink mane hiding one side of her face.

"I hope so too. I was in the middle of curling my hair for this week's gala." Rarity sniffed vainly, pulling one of the curlers out of her purple mane as the two princesses came out to greet them.

"Hello, everyone. I'm so glad you all could make it. We require your upmost urgency for this matter." said the eldest alicorn sister, Princess Celestia, who had a teal, pink, and purple flowing mane and cream white skin with a royal sun cutie mark.

"What is it, Princess Celestia?"

"Do you need us to kick Discord's butt again?" Rainbow Dash brashly, pounding her front hoof against her other like a fist.

"Not quite. I've summoned you all here to take on a quest of most importance. This letter came addressing the aid of Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said, handing the purple unicorn the letter with her hoof.

"Ooooo! Is it a party invitation? I LOVE parties!" chirped Pinky Pie, her curly hot pink mane bouncing up and down excitedly as she did.

"The problem is, it came from the portal mirror that connects to a parallel world. We've never had contact with an outside world before, especially during a lunar eclipse, and I am ever more curious is to how they know about us and why they are seeking our aid." said the younger alicorn, Luna, who's mane and coloring shone of the darkest blue hue of the night. "The form requests you and one of your friend's presence during the trip."

"I'll go. I'm not too busy and adventure is my middle name. Besides, I think you need a pair of fast flying wings to get you where you're going."

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash. It means so much to me that you're coming." said Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, who wouldn't like to go out on an adventure? Come on, then! Let's get going!" she said as she nudged at Twilight Sparkle's mane before galloping towards the portal mirror.

"Hold on. You'll be needing your Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia said as she opened the case filled with the six elements. She placed the crown on Twilight Sparkle and strapped the necklace onto Rainbow Dash before she stood back to look at them.

"While you may not be as powerful without all the elements, two heads are still better than one."

"Be careful on your journey. You may need the values of friendship more than ever as to where you're headed..." the elder Princess advised as they walked through the rippling mirror.

"Oh dear... I hope that they'll be alright..." Fluttershy whispered worriedly.

"So do I, Fluttershy. So do I..." Celestia said as Luna somberly looked back at the mirror portal at her reflection, a brief reflection of Nightmare Moon rippling back at her before it turned back into her present look.

* * *

"It certainly doesn't LOOK like a treasure map..." exclaimed a short, orange haired girl as she examined the piece of paper that was rolled up into the discarded beer bottle.

"I'm tellin' ya, it's a treasure map! It's supposed to promise all kinds of stuff like food and gold and FOOD!" said a boy in a red tank top and worn blue shorts, ambition shining in his eyes beneath his wimpy black hair that peaked out from underneath his straw hat, hardly covering the three lined scar under his left eye.

"No Luffy, it just says that riches are given if you can complete the challenge. This isn't a treasure map; it's an invitation. Plus, it isn't just you. You have to bring someone with you."

"Cool. I get to bring somebody. But who to pick...?" Luffy pondered to himself, looking at his wily crew. Sanji was fighting per usual with Zoro while Franky was making repairs towards the ship. Robin was watching in amusement as Brook and Usopp were making funny faces that had Chopper rolling over dying of laughter.

"Judging that this is a contest of strength, wit, and survival all for a bag of jewels, well... it's so obvious on who you have to pic-" Nami said, running her hand coolly through her hair.

"Hey Chopper! You wanna help me win a challenge?!" Luffy yelled as he ran off towards his deer friend, Nami's eyes almost as wide as her mouth that nearly hit the floor.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked the state alchemist, his obsidian eyes peaked with curiosity underneath his unkempt, equally coal black hair.

"Sit down, Mustang. I have a proposition for you. A letter came addressed to you, but there's no return address." said Führer King Bradley, handing his associate the letter.

_"Colonel Roy Mustang is cordially invited to the participate in the second annual T.A.G. tournament...?"_ Roy read aloud, looking up from his piece of paper. "What's a T.A.G. tournament?"

"A competition of unspeakable horror. Something sinister is going down there, I want you to stake out and uncover what is going on in their base operations."

"Understood, sir. I'll have my men ready waiting at the-"

"No, Mustang. Only you can perform this operation. You need to be undercover and discreet. A car outside is waiting for you, along with your partner, who will be there shortly."

"I have a partner? I thought this was a one-man job."

"This invitation requires you to have a plus one."

"Who am I working with?"

"You will find out when you get to the car. Dismissed, Mustang."

"...Yes sir." Mustang saluted disappointedly before he turned and walked out the door. Bradley nodded at the expectant guard that stood outside of his door before he also left.

"...Was it really wise to send him there, Wrath?" Envy asked as he shed his soldier disguise and sat down on the Führer's desk. "I mean, I know we don't _like _the guy, especially since he killed Lust. But, isn't this a bit much for revenge?"

"Mustang is getting too big for his boots. If he dies in the line of duty, we eliminate a witness and nuisance to our operations. If he comes out alive, then he is a very potential human sacrifice." Wrath said as he stared out the window.

"But the invitation requires two people to go. Who'd you send with him?"

"I think I know just the soldier..." Führer eyed a young blonde walking out on the courtyard who now had received a letter from the personal assistant he had just sent out.

"Ohhh, I get it. And I thought _I _was the sadistic one around here." Envy grinned manically while Wrath smiled quietly beneath his mustache, drinking his tea.

* * *

"Have all the other tributes received their invitations?" asked the game keeper. The figure was blanketed in shadows, but the curves portrayed the leader to be a young woman.

"Yes, Kami-sama. All have been notified and are instructed to arrive at 7 am sharp tomorrow morning at the docks." replied another female voice, bowing slightly in respect to their leader who got up from her swivel chair to walk down towards the other monitors, the only illumination in the room, aside from the flickering, florescent lights outside in the hallway.

"Good. And the other preparations are being finalized?"

"We have our best men rounding up all the creatures and doing the final repairs to the system."

"Excellent. I love a good blood bath. It's the reason I adore fan wars so much." exclaimed a sadistic, overly cheery fan girl in the corner.

"Yes. Hopefully, the system this year won't be as flawed as last year's incident with the tracking equipment..." Kami slightly growled as the sadistic one glanced over the screens of all the secretly taped contestants.

"Some of the tributes look kinda puny... You sure they'll give us a good show?" inquired the sadist, her voice laced with distain.

"Trust me. Our show this year will be TWICE the action packed drama of last year's event!" the young woman known as Kami-sama said as she held the remains of what looked to be a fractured cup or gauntlet. "And Mizumi? I have one last pair you will need to track down before the main event..."

She fondled the intricate designs around the cup before sounds the metal basement doors clanging shut were heard along with the fading, clocking heels walking down the hallway.


End file.
